Medical Professional
by ooops155
Summary: This is the ongoing story of an NC Medic that would rather be elsewhere. Some call him a savior, some a priority target.


It's fantastic what the human body can do under stress. Not 30 seconds prior, I had been kicking my way out of a crashed Galaxy after fire burst out in the passenger bay. But here I was, my weapon in hand and my medical applicator holstered.

I took a look around me. I was located in a gulley somewhere in Indar, with a Vanu controlled base visible on a small plateau about half a kilometer away. "Great, Vanu in a completely barren and open field." I muttered as ducked back into the Galaxy to see who I could pull out.

The inside was a grisly scene, with Malarkey impaled on a twisted piece of metal through his stomach and someone unidentifiable crushed under part of the craft. Fortunately, many had survived, therefore the more intact soldiers and I pulled them out, whipping out my applicator and spraying the more critical ones with nanites. It was an amazing sight to see them working diligently, mending the flesh.

After getting the troopers back up, I stepped up to examine Malarkey. His body was still in good condition, and there was minimal decomposition. I slowly slid him off, trying to reduce any organ damage if possible, laying him on the floor, minding the burning back of the plane.

I had done some research about decomposition and cells shortly after death. To a point, it was possible to regenerate the lost cells and therefore reactivate the body, if a majority of the cells were intact.

So, I flipped the applicator to almost thrice the normal amount of nanites and sent them to work on him. In a small time, they had done their job and repaired the bone and sinew.

I bent down just before a sniper round went just over my head, puncturing through the hull. "Contact!" I heard someone yell right after the bullet almost killed me. "Medic!" I heard in addition after a burst of gunfire rang out soon after the initial shot.

I decided to fuck all and leave the body behind figuring that saving one person wasn't worth the price of the entire squad. I dashed out, spraying bullets at the hill where I decided the Vanu probably were and dove behind a piece of metal where another injured soldier was.

"Okay buddy, let me take a look. It's important I take a look before I just throw nanites." I said, rolling him over to see a hole just above his pelvis. His eyes opened wide when he saw the damage, thinking it was life threatening. "Don't worry, everything is where it's supposed to be." I said, flicking a few settings on the medical applicator to compensate for the different damage.

Since there was some major organ damage and blood needed to be synthesized it was going to hurt. It didn't usually, but that wasn't my problem. I offered some painkillers to the bleeding soldier. He rejected it, I assume because he was hysterical or thought he was a hero.

Whatever.

I fired it up and got to work, the microscopic robots slowly working away as they recreated flesh and bone, him squeezing onto my forearm tight in pain. I said nothing, figuring he would learn better. Then, after about two seconds, the machine was complete. He gave me a look and I handed him his rifle before taking a look at the scene.

I was ducked behind what appeared to be a row of seats from the interior of the Galaxy, with the 7 or 8 other surviving crew positioned at other pieces of debris spaced in the distance. There were Vanu forces on the hill that was maybe 400 or 500 meters in the distance, but they weren't hitting much at this range.

That was until they got smart and sent in strafing runs from a base nearby. Two Scythes took out two of our guys in two seconds. Fuck. "Medic!" I heard before I dashed over to the first patient. His blue, white, and gold armor had some red splashed into it, mostly because he'd had a leg cut off from the plasma fire.

"Okay, you're going to be fine. I've saved people from worse." I bullshitted. He had already lost a lot of blood, and he was getting a little unresponsive. I holstered my applicator, sometimes it just wouldn't cut it. I opened up the hard container on my thigh which contained bandages. I rummaged through it quickly before I found what I was looking for. A tourniquet.

"I'm not going to lie to you. We're not going to be able to recover the original leg." I said, wrapping it tight just above the gap in the leg. "But, we can clone you a new one." I said, glancing over him, his cracked femur jutting out of his leg as he looked up at me, grinding his teeth. "Oh, right, painkillers." I said lackadaisically, pulling out a purple capped syringe. I quickly tapped for a vein in his arm and slid it in, the effect quickly setting in as I could feel his pulse reduce. "I sure hope I grabbed the Pabane instead of the anti-histamines this time." I added with a deadpan voice.

I took a look up. One of the Vanu craft was destroyed while I was working, and only one more casualty on our side. The poor guy had taken a explosion a short time after he had blown up the Scythe.

Unfortunately, that was our only heavy assault.

And we couldn't easily shoot it down with small arms.

And it was coming back for another run.

'Here goes my whole medical career. After 17 years of schooling it ends because nobody else brought a fucking rocket launcher.' I thought to myself as I braced for death. I was stuck in the open and it had clear line of sight on me, so why didn't it fire?

My question was answered when a hunk of metal landed next to me and exploded, knocking me out.


End file.
